Whoever said that being a teenager would be so hard ?
by Lucy de Phantomhive
Summary: A new law governing London, all men and women aged 5-17 years will have to go to school. What will do Ciel Phantomhive when you need to live with a group of unsuspecting teenagers ? Ciel x Reader


_Desclairmer: The characters do not belong, are the property of Yana Toboso, all that belong to me are the characters that do not belong to the original series. _

_Your Name: (Y / N) _

_Hair Color: (H / C) _

_Hair Length: (H / L) _

_Eye Color: (E / C)_

Chapter 1.

/ Do not take for granted , things that do not give you for granted/

**"The new statute falls on London and all children born or nationality of that country of roses . The new law enacted by our absolute majesty, Queen Victoria monarch of England, says that all men and women aged 5-17 years will have compulsory attendance education in a school . This law has no exceptions, low-income people will have free admission to a school granted by the government . "**

I reread and reread , I can not believe what they say all the front page of the newspapers and the part that bothers me is "This law has no exceptions." I , Ciel Phantomhive, crumpled newspaper as much as my eyebrows to see the new , stupid, law in London , the law was passed by most noble men who want to get rid of their children . But what about me?, I'm an exception , I guess the queen knows , I will not meet back at some school darlings , and leave my company and work as " the watchdog of the Queen " in the hands of some stupid. So, these past few months had been annoying and boring , the worst combination in my view , have not had any fun job, a way to say it and I had to hold the tears of Elizabeth for breaking our engagement. And now they want to go to a school to meet with other annoying guys or girls learn things you already know. My decision is absolute , there will appeal to the law and no one can do anything to me about it.

_~TWO MONTHS LATER ~_

"My decision is absolute , there will appeal to the law and no one can do anything to me about it " , I wanted to try me now make me believe that, I'm at the door of Weston College

with school uniform . Sebastian is dealing with the company and the home, and I entering a world here to inept , the worst thing is that every school had to preschool, primary , secondary and high school as well as for men and women. The campus has infants singing , girls jumping rope and teenagers watching women. At my young age of 15 , I've never felt so frustrated in life , I never thought his majesty, the queen , I would also attend college. But as I walk immersed in my own thoughts, someone pushes me , making me fall to the pavement face and pulling all my stuff. A girl wearing school uniform is lying on the floor of the hectic school apparently ran out the door.

- That hurt , no fences running around might hurt someone- I said to mean that nobody rushes outrageous that way let alone a Lady .

But this simple girl , stir things he had left thrown when collided with me , in case I was not going to offer an apology , broke my head and she was not given the hint .

-You should ask for an apology , do not you think - I mean quite angry .

- Hi, were you talking to me? - Says Miss Eye (E / C).

-Of course I'm talking to you, I see someone else around here - as- I say increasingly angry .

-That rude of you to talk like that , I demand an apology but I will listen later now I 'm late to enter class - The Girld says as she runs away.

That's the worst impression I had on a person and a school, i had in my life. I hope that what I have left of school do not have to share anything with people like her. Besides the mere fact of having to go to school is bad, you can not go any worse , right?

_I'm really excited, I hope you liked the story and enjoy them as much as I enjoy making it. I know the chapter is short, but I have written many more, but just in case you did not like got just the one, and to leave suspense. Please leave a comment or a heart, then I will be the happiest person in the world . _

_Thank you very much for reading._


End file.
